Descions
by Kimmers
Summary: The truth comes out


Title: Descion's  
  
Author: Kimmers  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Email: Kimmers_1981@dart.net.au  
  
Category: Sexual Content  
  
Pairing: SV Friendship  
  
Summary: Lauren finds something her Husband Kept and it's tiring times ahead for the couple.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
Distribution: Anywhere and everywhere just let me know  
  
Notes:  
  
Feedback: Yes please  
  
Michael Vaughn walked into his house to see his Wife sitting there holding something in her hand, he noticed it but kept walking.  
  
"why do you keep this" She asked  
  
"Why do I keep what" Vaughn says  
  
"A Ring that you brought for another woman" She says as she stands up" Why keep a ring here that you brought for Sydney why is that?"  
  
"First of all, why were you going through a box of things personal things that my mother brought over?" asked Michael "And Second I don't keep it here, my mother brought the wrong box over when she was here the other day."  
  
"Michael, It doesn't matter where you keep it what does matter is that you do keep it, your married to me yet you keep a ring that you brought for another women, a women that is still in your life a women that we both know you still love" Lauren says annoyed  
  
"Lauren I am married to you I love you, I am with you what else do you want me to do?" asks Michael  
  
"you wont do what I want you to do what I have wanted you to do for months Michael you wont cut her out of your life"  
  
"Sydney and I work tougher, we have to work tougher that's not going to change, not only that she is my friend, and I am not going to stop being Friends with someone because you don't want me to"  
  
"I don't get it you want to see her move on is that it you want to sit back and be the friend and watch a women that from what I heard you loved Deeply move on?"  
  
"Lauren I don't have time for this I have work to do" Says Michael as he picks up his Jacket "We will talk about this later" He says as he walks out the door closing it behind him.  
  
As Lauren Stands there watching him go she picks up the phone and dials a Number.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
As Sydney Bristow walks through the bull pin she notices Lauren watching her, She keeps heading towards her Desk Surprised to Find Vaughn there, when she came Back Sydney took the Desk next to Eric and When Vaughn came back he took the one next to hers.  
  
"Hey do I even want to know what the two of you are plotting" Asks Sydney  
  
"Now syd would we be plotting anything at all" Asks Eric  
  
"this coming from the guy that Super Glued Toilet Paper to my Door last week" Sydney smiles as she says this "Please when aren't you up to something Eric"  
  
"She's go you there" Michael says with a smile.  
  
"Ok, we were just talking about how we were going to head down to Danny's tonight and I was jstu saying that maybe you could come along after all we did have some fun times at that place" Questions Eric.  
  
"That place is still around" Asks Sydney.  
  
"Yeah it is and it's still as Terrible as it used to be which means that if we want anything decent to eat then we are going to have to grab Dinner before hand" Michael Says  
  
"Carlo's" All three of them say tougher as Lauren walks over to them.  
  
"Hi, was there something that I missed" She asks  
  
"We were talking about going to this bar that we used to go to, they have Terrible food but great Drinks" Says Sydney  
  
"Yeah, and we only go there for drinks you should come Lauren we are going tonight" Eric says  
  
"Actully I have meetings tonight so no I can't come" Lauren says with a scrawl across her face.  
  
As Lauren storms off Sydney and Eric turn and look at Michael wanting Answers he rubs a hand over his Face and they both smile and sit down to work knowing that they will get answers Later on.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~ * *  
  
Vaughn Sydney and Eric sat at the table Drinking Beer and talking.  
  
"I can tell you that I missed these times, After all who Is a guy supposed to get Drunk with if it isn't his two best friends" Eric asked  
  
"Oh sweetie I am sorry that my Death Cramped your style will make it up to you" Syd States with a smile on her face  
  
"Yeah and my being Married might have had something to do with me not going out late night drinking, don't even think that my wife liked the fact that I came out tonight either" States a Drunk Michael  
  
"Oh Poor Vaughn Eric is seems as though our friend over here is in the dog house with his wife anything we can do to fix that" asks Sydney with a glint in her eyes  
  
"Oh Sydney Dear I think that the cure for that is to get so drunk that we all forget out problems who wants to join me" he asks  
  
"Oh me" Both Sydney and Vaughn state at the same time.  
  
The three of them laugh as Eric tells the Waitress that they need another round.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Lauren looks over the information then at the man standing before her.  
  
"Seems all the be in order how did you get this information so fast?" she asks  
  
"It's pretty easy I have a contact that got it for me I would have thought that you knew about your husbands company Miss Reed" He asks  
  
"I knew that he had Business interest but I never knew how much he was involved in a Company Any idea who his partner is?" She asks  
  
"A women from his past it seems, she is heavily connected herself I can't get much on her other than the fact her Name is Josephina Alessi and she and your husband have known each other for a number of years, maybe even worked tougher but I can't find that out" He states.  
  
"Guess that's something I will have to try and find out myself, Because I think that My husband is up to something all though what I don't know, see what else you can find out about this women" She states as she walks away with the folder in her hand.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Vaughn walks into the command centre he notices Syd walks towards her desk she hands him a Cup then hands the other to Eric.  
  
"Boy do I need this, how much did we end up drinking last night anyway" He asks  
  
"No idea at all just wish that the room would stop spinning that's all" She says as she sits down  
  
"I wish that the two of you would shut up so I can drink my Coffee in peace and maybe just maybe get through this morning and get this hang over done with" Says Eric as he raises his head from his desk and looks at the two of them, He also notices Lauren walking towards them.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~ *  
  
"Somewhere I have to be doing something and Eric needs to come with me" Says Sydney as she nods her head at Eric  
  
"Thanks a lot" He says as they walk off he turns and looks at his wife as she stands there watching him  
  
"Seems like you all had a nice night last night" She states  
  
"Yeah it was fun almost like old time the three of us out drinking talking laughing" He says with a smile on his face  
  
"I hope not too much like old times"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean" Vaughn asks as he turns and looks at his wife  
  
"Well in the old times you were dating Sydney and before she came along I am sure that you and Eric were talking about her were you not"  
  
"Why is it Lauren that everything I say you turn around to make it sound bad why is that?" he asks  
  
"Well if you would explain why you didn't throw away that ring then maybe I would"  
  
"Lauren I am sure that you have old love letters from past loves I lost Sydney who meant a great deal to me the ring isn't the only thing I have kept from our time togher she was a big part of my life for three years I was there to keep her safe I still am, but she has nothing and I mean nothing to do with our marriage" He states  
  
"I want to understand this I really do but Michael I can't understand how you can work side by side with her each day how you can want her in our lives I can't understand that at all"  
  
"Lauren before anything else Sydney was my friend, no she is my friend and I may not be with her but she is still my friend and I want it to stay that way" HE states before Walking off leaving her standing there.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Vaughn is walking through the Building when his cell phone rings he pulls it from his pocket and answers it.  
  
"Vaughn here" he states  
  
"Hey listen who have you pissed off lately" She asks  
  
"JJ, as always a pleasure and what the hell are you talking about here" He asks  
  
"Michael I got word earlier today that someone has been asking Questions about, also been asking Questions about me and when I hear things like this it isn't good" She explains  
  
"Why would someone be asking about me? What are they asking about me?"  
  
"Your involvement with the company how heavily you are involved with it" She explains "Also about your past what happened and what you did in the ten years that you were living over seas they aren't getting answers from any source they have tried but who knows who else they have talked to" JJ states  
  
"Keep an eye on them I will check things this end and see what I can find out then get back to you ok?" He asks  
  
"Make sure you find out who it is" She states as she hangs up the phone, Michael puts his phone away as he looks around him, he turns around and heads back in the direction that he came from.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Vaughn walks into the conference room to see Lauren Jack Sydney Eric and Dixon sitting at the table.  
  
"I thought that you had a meeting with Devlin across town" Asks Eric  
  
"I did I was on my way there when I got a very interesting phone call" He states  
  
"Agent Vaughn I am sure what ever your phone call was about that it can wait until after you see Ben" States Jack.  
  
"Actully when someone is running me through every single source, every computer through everything to find out details about me myself and my private life I think that something is up" He explains  
  
"How do you know this" Asks Dixon  
  
"People I know keep a check on these sorts of things some people that this person contacted, and then contacted people I know and it lead from there" He explains.  
  
"But who would be running you through every single computer out there wanting to know details about you" Sydney asks  
  
"No idea but it's someone that doesn't know me well because they are running my business partner's names through as well and they don't like it they lead very private lives and don't want anything about them brought out" He states  
  
"I thought that your Brother's Ex wife was your Business Parterner that you took over her First Husbands Father's company which he left to her" Asks Eric  
  
"I did Jay and I took the money we had invested and brought the company out of the black" He explains  
  
"I will get marshal to look into this see what he can find out regarding this information is the person that told you alright to talk to Marshal?" Asks Dixon  
  
"she's Currently in Russia she lives there right now it's where her mother was from she settled over there three years ago. Maybe she will talk to Marshal over the phone I will ask her about that" He says  
  
"Then I suggest that you get to your meeting with Devlin and we deal with this then" Jack Says, as Mike walks out of the conference room not before looking at the people in the room.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Ben Devlin looks up as Michael Vaughn walks into his office.  
  
"Michael did everything go ok?" He asks  
  
"I hate doing this you know that right" He states  
  
"Michael if the same person that was checking on you is the mole then we need to do this. Leading them astray to Russia was a good thing, we have contacts there to check these things out" He explains  
  
"Yeah and when they find out exalty what I know then what, what if this is about something else" Vaughn Asks  
  
"Michael this is either Lauren using her pull as an NSC Agent or this is the mole, Michael what do you think that Sydney would say if she found out exalty what you knew?"  
  
"I hate lying to her I hate lying to her not telling her what is going on I hate it" He says as he slams his fist down on the table  
  
"Michael, this is for the best we need to find the mole if we don't find the mole then all our lives could be in danger and the people that died at the hands of this there deaths will be in vain" Says JJ as she walks into the office closing the door behind her.  
  
"Thanks for coming" Mike says as he walks up and hugs her  
  
"It's Best that JJ stays out of it for the moment. That way she can't' be connected if things go wrong" States Devlin  
  
"I will be here in town for a while working here at Headquarters' before heading to Langley, But Michael if Sydney or anyone else finds out how deep this thing runs, how much we are hiding from the members of your task force from the NSC then things could get bad which means that you need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice you relies that right" Asks JJ.  
  
"Jay don't I know what I need to do, ok I know that if it came down to it my life here would be over I know that" He says as he walks out of the office closing the door behind him JJ turns to Devlin as they both take Seats  
  
"You think that Lauren reed is a mole don't you" She asks  
  
"I am pretty sure that either she is a mole or that she is gathering everything on Michael that she can in case of a Divorcee, For both our sakes I hope she doesn't' find everything" Says Devlin.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Michael Vaughn walks through the command Centre he comes to a stop by Marshal's office when he notices Lauren Sydney Dixon and Eric in there he walks in and they turn around looking at him.  
  
"What is going on here" Vaughn asks  
  
"Marshal has been checking out leads about who is checking up on you" Explains Dixon  
  
"so far I had found nothing so I thought maybe just search you myself and I am hitting road blacks which is strange, now I did some further checking and most of the request for information started happening about a week ago" States Marshal  
  
"Yeah that's when Jay told me that they were happening she did some checking herself and didn't come up with much more than you did and she has a more broad network of sources than you marshal no offence" He says  
  
"None taken maybe I should take to this person check out there references and stuff like that" Says Marshal  
  
"You can't she is busy at the moment" Michael explains  
  
"Sweetie I would think that this women would want to help you find out who is getting information on you" Lauren says  
  
"Jay knows what she is doing and talking to her isn't going to make a difference ok she is better off out of this" states Mike  
  
"You have spoken to this women regarding this" asks Sydney  
  
"Yes, many times over and over again we have gone back over our list of sources and nothing comes up" He states  
  
"What if she is the one checking into you what if your Business Partner wants something on you to get you away from your company" Asks Sydney  
  
"first of all I would hand her the company in a second if she wanted it, It doesn't matter that much to me at all. But I will tell you this I know even without asking her that Jay isn't the one digging for dirt on me" Vaughn says  
  
"But Michael sweetie, why are you so sure about this" asks Lauren  
  
"Because Lauren if Jay wanted Dirt on me she got it years ago she doesn't need to hire someone to do it, she knows all there is to know." He explains "Not only that I trust her with my life, if she wanted to know something she would just come out and ask me not beat around the bush looking for answers in all the wrong places"  
  
He walks out leaving them standing there; they all walk off in the different direction's Lauren pulls out her cell phone and dial a Number.  
  
"Get JJ Alessi his Business Partner she knows everything about him get all the information from her" She states as she hangs up the cell phone  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Michael Vaughn walks into Devlin's office and takes a Seat there noticing that Dixon is there also, along with JJ Devlin and Kendall.  
  
"Pretty soon we will have everything we need on the mole, if she was looking for info to use against you in a divorce she wouldn't' have gone this far" Kendall says.  
  
"I guess but then again I would never be in this Suition if someone hadn't tricked me into it" States Michael  
  
"Mike we all hate our Part in this in Deceiving Sydney but this has been a long time coming this might prove what we have suspected about Senator Reed for years that he Is bent" States JJ.  
  
Michael walks over and looks out the window  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~ *  
  
Sydney and Eric walks towards the Door of Vaughn's old apartment to see the door kicked in, they raise there gun's calling out to Vaughn as they walk inside, they find a man laying on his front they walk in and turn him over noticing a bullet wound to the head.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sydney rushes over and turns the man over looking for a pulse, when she finds none she looks up at Eric.  
  
"His dead, we have no pulse" She stated  
  
"Who is he and where the hell is Mike?" Eric asked  
  
"We need to inform Dixon about this let him know that someone has been killed here" says Syd as she dials a number on her cell phone, Eric picks up the Gun using a pen from his Pocket and notices the Intail's MV on the Handle.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~*  
  
Michael Vaughn walked into the conference room to notice Sydney Jack Eric Dixon, Lauren and Kendall sitting there.  
  
"Agent Vaughn take a seat please" Stated Kendall, As Vaughn takes a Seat.  
  
"what is this all about, I was dealing with other stuff at the moment" explained Michael.  
  
"Is this your weapon?" asked Kendall as he placed a weapon in front of Michael in an Evidence Bag.  
  
"You already know that's its my weapon Kendall or else you wouldn't ask me that, what are you doing with it?" he asked as he laid it down on the table again.  
  
"A man was murder in your old apartment today Eric and I went there after you beeped us to meet you there, why did you do that?" asked Sydney.  
  
"I have been dealing with debriefs all afternoon I have been at headquarters and how my spare weapon got there I have no idea it was in the safe in the apartment I don't use it anymore. It was given to me some years ago by an old friend," explained Michael.  
  
"Agent Vaughn who was the guy in your apartment? Asked Jack  
  
"Jack I have no idea who the hell this guy was, if I knew then I would tell you," Vaughn explained.  
  
"The Man in your apartment was the same guy that has been checking up on you, his name is Marcus Graham," explained Carrie as she dropped the file down in front of Michael who picked it up and read over it.  
  
"What the hell is this guy doing checking up on me?" stated Vaughn.  
  
"That I am not sure about yet but I plan to find out and find out soon" explained Carrie.  
  
"Good work Agent Bowmen, If I need anymore information I will let you know" stated Kendall.  
  
"Sir there is something else I think that I know how he got the Gun, that guy he was there to find out answers but he found that someone was already in the apartment right before he was attacked," explained Carrie.  
  
"Who was in there Carrie" questioned Vaughn.  
  
"It seems that Jay went there earlier to pick up some stuff, I found her purse ID and gun laying on the floor, along with blood that we tested and it seems to match hers. It seems that Mr. Gramhams partener double crossed him and took Jay for insurance" explained Carrie.  
  
"Carrie get in touch with London now, have them shut down her access to any and all networks, I want her locked out and I want her locked out now, then call Nevada and have them shut down her Access, got it?" asked Kendall.  
  
"I'll shut down her access into here as well as change all of my current passwords, I want this son of a b**** and I want him now" exclaimed Vaughn as he walked out of the conference room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What is going on here why would they be after his business partner?" questions Eric.  
  
"Michael's, business partner is also a top level CIA agent that is part of a joint task force between the CIA and MI5 she works on various task force's, she like Michael rose through the ranks Quickly," explains Kendall.  
  
"That isn't all Sydney and Jack there is something that you both should know about JJ Alessi" Stated Dixon.  
  
"What should Sydney and I both know about this agent Alessi why should she matter to us?" questioned Jack.  
  
"I never heard of this woman until a couple of days ago" stated Sydney.  
  
"I am sure that there is nothing that Sydney and Jack need to know about this woman" stated Lauren.  
  
"That's where you wrong Lauren, because Agent JJ Alessi, up until ten years ago, was Josephina Jacqueline Bristow, till she changed her name and become JJ Alessi" explained Kendall as he looked into the startled faces of the people around him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"That isn't possible what your telling me isn't true at all" stated Jack as he stands up and walks around.  
  
"Ten years ago your daughter was in England, at the time she was involved with a man that she later was told her was a killer a trained killer which is what she became, she trained with some of the best Jack" explained Kendall.  
  
"There is more isn't there?" asked Sydney.  
  
"yes, there is more, Jay was approached at the same time by two different Agencies, the first one was us, then later on it was the KGB, they were looking for Students to which your sister was at the time, I was the one that Recruited her then set her to work, she rose fast and with in two years, she was a members of one of the delta Strike forces, working Directly under Matthew Vaughn." Explained Kendall "through him she meet Michael and then later on after she and Michael had been working tougher for a while he took her home with him where she then meet William Vaughn Jrn, whom she later married".  
  
"Ok what your saying is that everything I thought that I knew about my youngest daughter is a lie is that what you're saying?" asked Jack.  
  
"It was a cover story one I myself made up for her to protect her, Jack your daughter was advancing fast along with Michael they completed some Very Deep Cover Missions tougher, some that no one thought that they would come out of" stated Kendall, as the door opened and a man walks in with Marshal's at his side he points out Lauren and the men stand her up.  
  
"what is going on here get your hands off me I am an NSC agent" Lauren screamed as they dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Matt didn't expect you here so soon" Stated Kendall as he shock the mans hand.  
  
"I was in town seeing Brigitte when I got the news and came right here to offer you a hand, she means the world to me you do know that right?' Matt asked as he sat down.  
  
"I am aware of the relationship between the two of you and we are doing everything that we can to find her, for the moment we are shutting down her acess to everything that we can think of" explained Kendall.  
  
"I already called London and had them start with there, I am just hoping that Locking her out doesn't get her killed" remarked Matt.  
  
"Me too but she would already guess that we were locking her out, she would be telling them that if they asked, also have they both been informed? Asked Kendall.  
  
"Yes, I called them both and let them know, I also asked Brigette to keep a close eye on Elle, and try and keep her away from the news, she said she would" stated Matt.  
  
"Matt meet Sydney and Jack Bristow, Both of you meet Matthew Vaughn, JJ's commanding officer," explained Kendall.  
  
"Your Daughter Jack is a fine Agent one of the best" explained Matt.  
  
"Yeah well what would I know, I didn't even know that she was an agent I wasn't made away of that fact," stated Jack as he got up and walked out.  
  
Sydney went to get up as Vaughn walked in Matt stood and hugged him.  
  
"We will find her you know that right?" Matt asked as he sat down again.  
  
"I don't know what to think matt, who knows who had her and this goes deeper than most things, we have dealt with before" claimed Vaughn.  
  
"I am sure that there is someone that could get the information out of Lauren," Stated Sydney.  
  
"There is only one person I know that is scary enough that we could bring in" stated Vaughn as he shared a look with Kendall and Matt.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea Michael, not good at all" explained Matt.  
  
"Ok it might not be the best idea but it's about the only one that we have at the moment she would scare Lauren into telling us, that and the fact that she isn't part of the Agency, She's MI5, she means she can do what she wants." Said Vaughn.  
  
"Who are you talking about who could scare Lauren into telling us what we want to know? Asked Sydney.  
  
"I assume that would be me," The women stated as she walked through the door everyone in the room turned and looked at her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~*  
  
Jack stood looking through a one way mirror at Lauren, wanting to go in there and hurt her for taking his daughter away from him, he didn't hear someone walks up behind him.  
  
"It seems that they have found someone to give Lauren a going over" Stated Eric as he stood behind Jack and watched a women that he thought of as a friend.  
  
"Who is it? Asked Jack.  
  
"Not sure, that piece of news I wasn't made aware apparently Sydney Kendall Dixon, Mike and the other one are in talking to her right now, they should be down here soon" explained Eric.  
  
Jack looked up as the door to the room opens, Sydney Kendall, Matt and Dixon walk inside.  
  
"What is going on here where is Agent Vaughn and who is going to Question Miss Reed about where Josephina is?" questioned Jack as he watched as the door to the interview room open and Vaughn walk into the room and take a seat.  
  
"Dad please just watch" stated Sydney as she stood there watching.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Michael, you have to understand that this isn't true what there saying it isn't true, I would never betray this country," stated Lauren.  
  
"Lauren, I already have enough proof of what you did, all I want to know is where JJ is, and I want to know because while I might be bad I know someone else that is worse that want to get a hold of you and she is much worse than I am" Vaughn said as he took his Jacket off and placed it behind him, Lauren notices the Weapon in his Shoulder holster, Mike takes the gun out and placed it on the table in front of him.  
  
"Michael please get me out of here get me away from these people please?, she begged.  
  
"Lauren, Cut the crap I had some show me your file that the convernat has on you and let me tell you, I already know that your good at this sort of thing so cut the act," Vaughn said.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
"What the hell does he think that his doing with that Weapon laying there?' asks Jack, they watch as Lauren grabs the gun and points it at Mike he sits there saying nothing, Jack goes to moves from the room when he finds the door blocked by Kendall and Matt.  
  
"trust him on this he knows what his doing" stated Matt.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Go ahead and shot me Lauren go ahead and pull, the trigger don't care really" said Vaughn.  
  
Lauren looked at him then at the gun then at him again, she pulls the clip out and checks it to find no bullets, there.  
  
"What you thought that it was loaded Lauren I am not as Stupid as you seem to think, you all should have done your homework a bit more, not many people fool me that's for sure" he says as Lauren throws the gun on the Table the Door to the Interview room is opened and a women walks in and slams Lauren against the wall, Lauren looks at Vaughn with an Alarmed look on her face.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jack watched as a Women slammed Lauren against the wall noticing something familiar about the women in front of him but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Who is that women?" Jack asked with concern.  
  
"IT seems that is mum's sister apparently she works for MI5, she works for the good guys apparently," stated Sydney as she watched the scene in front of her.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Lauren, a pleasure after all it has been a while since we have seen each other, how are you feeling?" Kayta asked.  
  
"They will kill you for this," Lauren spat out.  
  
"Lauren dead do I look like I am scared, please I have been around for a very long time as have my family, your little threats they do not scare me," stated Kayta.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I want to know where my darling niece is, I may not know Sydney, or have been able to get her out, but you can count on the fact that I and the rest of my family will do everything and I mean everything possible to get Josephina out so tell me where she is Lauren and this wont be as painful for you," smirked Kayta.  
  
"I assume that you know of her reputation or else you would not be so scared Lauren," Vaughn said as he watched the scene in front of him.  
  
"Ah Michael darling it's been a while and I have missed you, darling you are looking as handsome as ever," Kayta said as she pushed hard on Lauren's windpipe.  
  
"Thank you and must I say that she takes after you more and more each day," smirked Vaughn.  
  
"Better than taking after her mother I am sure," stated Kayta as she let Lauren go, Lauren sank to the floor gasping for breath and looking at the two carrying on a conversation.  
  
~ * ~* *~ * ~*  
  
"In over twenty years, that women can still hurt someone and carry on a conversation, never grasped that concept as much as she did," stated Matt as the door opened and Devlin walked in.  
  
"Ah I see that Kayta arrived safely, and if having a grand old chat with Michael," smiled Devlin.  
  
"Well, Michael and Josephina always were special to her," stated Matt with a smirk.  
  
"Yes I remember that she could see why the two of them thought that they were better friends than anything else," smiled Devlin.  
  
"The two of you are standing her joking and not caring what that women is doing?" questioned Eric.  
  
"Eric that women is one of the best women spy that is out there, she knows what she is doing and you can bet that right now it's driving Miss Reed crazy that Michael and Kayta are getting so cosy," stated Devlin.  
  
~ * ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"How is your mother these days Michael, I do hope she is doing well?" Kayta asked as she kicked Lauren as she tried to get up.  
  
"Yes she is well, I think that she likes being at home with the Grandchildren, gives her time in her garden," Vaughn said.  
  
"I must make a point to head over and see her while I am in town after all, I do miss seeing her she is after all a very talented women," smirked Kayta as she kicked Lauren again.  
  
"So Lauren, you read to tell us where she is right now, or would you care for more?" questioned Vaughn.  
  
"I know nothing and even if I did I wouldn't tell either of you," Lauren spat out as Kayta knocked her out.  
  
"That's it for now we will wait until she wakes up then try again," stated Kayta as she walked out of the room, with Vaughn right behind her.  
  
They are meet in the hallway by Jack Sydney Dixon Eric, Matt and Devlin, Kayta hugs Devlin then smiles at matt and hugs him.  
  
"I trust that all is well in Rome?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes, everything is right the girls love the country and as do I," Kayta stated with a smile.  
  
"Come Kayta I have much to show you," stated Devlin as Kayta walked off with him, Matt followed them.  
  
"What the hell did she knock Lauren out for? We are never going to find Josphina this way.," Jack stated Angirly.  
  
"She isn't the only person Lauren is to come face to face with, she is to come face to face with someone she doesn't wish to see, after the last time she double crossed her didn't go down well." Vaughn stated as he looked down the hallway and sees a women walking towards them.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Vaughn who is the women she doubled crossed last time?" questioned Sydney.  
  
"She's right behind you," Vaughn stated as a women walked up to them with a man and women at her side.  
  
"Bro where is she?" Billy questioned.  
  
TBC 


End file.
